The rest of 'A Few More Words of Warning' Series
by reggaeshiko-tama
Summary: (Series Completed) Sequel to "A Few More Words of Warning". Joey's thoughts on what happened after Yami grabbed the letter from Mailk and the repurcussions of Yami's actions. Also thoughts of other characters. This is the final one of the series.
1. Joey:Very Confused

Joey: Very Confused  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.  
  
Dedication: Thanks Sweet Cherry Kisses for reminding me about the "The Few  
words of warning" series. Repercussions (PPG's) and IT HAPPENS (Teen  
Titans) have been taking up a lot of my time lately (besides University).  
Please read my other Inuyasha fics. I really want to know what you think.  
  
Reggae: Oh and Readers\Reviewers, when you have the time, can you please  
review "Unfair Retraction"-Yugioh fic. It's my most recent Yugioh story and  
it's really good. Please check it out.  
  
I am very confused.  
Mailk tried to give  
Me a letter for Yugi,  
But Yami grabbed it  
And quickly read it.  
Man was he angry  
When he finished. He  
Threw Mailk several  
Feet with is free hand  
And threatened to kill  
Him if he repeated this  
Stunt.  
  
STUNT! STUNT! I don't  
Know what the hell is going  
On. Later while I was alone  
With Mai, Yami came to me.  
He requested me not to mention  
Any of what happened to Yugi.  
When I asked him why, he stated  
That he glad that he was powerful  
Enough to disallow Yugi from seeing  
The letter. But you know what, I'm  
Going to warn Yugi because Yami  
Seems to be up to no better (than Mailk). 


	2. Anzu

Anzu  
  
Disclaimer: Yugioh aint mine, I'm not going to repeat this.  
  
I am so confused. After I  
Saw what happened between  
Yami and Malik. I really had  
To wonder if Yami was hiding  
Something. Yami saw me and  
Called out to me and we went  
To somewhere alone where  
We could talk.  
  
"Anzu, I can't let Yugi that Letter"  
  
"But Why?" I ask.  
  
"Marik is trying to incriminate me."  
  
"What?" I ask in shock.  
  
"Trust me Anzu and Yugi can't see it"  
  
"Then burn it" I say suddenly and surprised myself.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Burn it and no one will know" I told him.  
  
"But I can't Yugi.." he starts and stops looking guilty.  
  
I don't know why I did it,  
But I grabbed the letter from  
Yami and quickly tore it to  
Pieces. He looked shock and  
His eyes had the question of  
'Why?' all over it. I told him  
that everyone had secrets; but  
good or bad, they must not be  
forced to reveal it against their  
will. He smiled at me and  
chuckled at my statement. He  
told me that I was wise beyond  
my years and that I'd grow up  
into a wonderful woman.  
  
I blushed of course, but knew  
Somehow that he meant it.  
Just then I saw Joey appear  
Out of nowhere.  
  
"I want to speak to Yugi" Joey said firmly.  
  
Yami looked at me in panic.  
  
"Run, I'll hold him back for you," I said firmly.  
  
He was hesitant, but soon nodded and hurried off.  
  
Joey tried to run after him, but I blocked his path.  
  
End for Now.  
  
Please review people and Check out my other Yugioh fics please! Thank You! 


	3. Tristan

Tristan

I saw Anzu and Joey arguing.

I went over out of concern.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Anzu won't let me tell Yugi something…" Joey started to explain.

"There's something Yami wants to keep from Yugi until he's ready to tell him," Anzu interrupted, "Joey has no right to force Yami before it's time," she added.

"But Yugi needs…" Joey started again.

"Do you even know what it is Joey?" I asked and Joey shook his head.

I stood quietly between them contemplating.

Yugi was a really good friend.

But I also trusted Yami.

Joey was my best friend despite his

Thick headedness.

But Anzu was close to me too.

I continued to contemplate then I

Came to a decision.

"Let Yami tell Yugi when he's ready," I decided.

"But…" Joey started to protest.

"Yugi is a very delicate person," I pointed out, "what if we force Yami to tell him something that'll destroy him?" I asked, "what if the damage would be lessened with time?" I asked and both Anzu and Joey looked worried, " I have to concur with Anzu," I said firmly, "Yami will tell Yugi when he's ready," I said and Joey nodded but walked away grumbling.

"Thank you!" Anzu cried happily and hugged me.

"Anzu," I said seriously, "if this secret turns out to be an evil one," I said and her enthusiasm evaporated, "only Joey will be left unaccountable," I told her.

"I will take that risk because Yami can be trusted," Anzu said confidently.

"So will I," I said and Anzu giggled and hurried off.

I just hope I'm right.

I have a bad feeling

But I'll respect Yami's

Wishes.

Yugi will not know his

Secret until Yami is ready

To tell him. But if Yami

Does something to hurt

Yugi through this secret,

I will **KILL **him.

Series Completed.

Reggae: Yes it's over. Review.


End file.
